When travelling in an automobile, it is sometimes necessary to leave heat sensitive items such as lipstick, cosmetics or medicines, etc. on the dashboard, seat or floor of an automobile when running errands. However, in relatively hot climates, or in the presence of bright sun and an enclosed space within the automobile, such things as lipstick, lip balm, etc., can deteriorate due to heat. This is especially so in the southern climates where, in the summer, the temperature within the cab of an automobile can reach in excess of 130.degree.. Usually, this is for only a short period of time, but even this short period of time can ruin lipstick left on the dashboard. As such, some type of container or protective device is needed to allow the user of the automobile to protect such items.